


Working Through it

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Chris Hartley, Bisexual Josh Washington, But in a dream and shit, Dr. Hill knows things, Geography, Hey lets not go back to blackwood okay?, I just wanted to see if it was a tag, Ibuprofen, If someone wants to beta read this hit me up, It is, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, i hate it too, refrences, woooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Until Dawn AU where everything is more or less okay. Chris and Ashley convince Josh to not invite everyone back up to Blackwood the year after his sisters die, and the three of them go on a date. Or maybe... Not a date.





	1. Part 1

"Okay, but..." Chris faltered slightly, and looked up to meet Josh's eyes. "Maybe we're not ready to go back this year. Maybe we should wait, and next year..."

Despite saying this, the blonde knew that if they didn't go back this year, it was more than likely that Josh, his best friend, would lose contact with everyone except maybe Sam, Ashley and himself.

Ashley and Chris had spent a lot of time with him since...since the prank. Once he had stopped pushing them away, of course. It was becoming harder and harder to deny both his crush on Ashley and Josh.

Shit, he was just trying to take care of-both of them, really. He didn't need his already confusing feelings getting in the way.

Josh stared back at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Look bro, I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm fine," as if repeating it made it true. "I'm better now."

There was a bit of a glint in his eye which made Chris question what he was hiding. Maybe Ashley could talk him out of it. She was good at that, something he had found out about her. Josh listened to her because in some aspects, they were the same. Maybe they could go out for lunch or something, and she could talk him out of it, while he dealed with his own problems. 

"Okay, well..." He sighed. "Can we at least talk about the fact that it might not be that great for everybody else?" Some of the others still didn't do that well around Josh. Going up to Blackwood...

Somehow he was certain that it was just...the worst possible idea. For everybody, but especially Josh. "Hey, have you taken your pills yet? Let's call Ash and see if she wants to go out to lunch or something, okay?"

He was certain that he had already asked, and that Josh had, but it never hurt to ask again, (even if it annoyed the hell out of Josh) and it quickly and efficiently changed the subject.

"Sure, yeah. I took them. You want me to text Ash?"

Chris shrugged. "Go ahead." 

Lunch. Lunch would be nice, maybe get his mind off the way that Josh bit his lip when he concentrated on typing. Maybe it would get his mind off the way that his eyes softened as he read Ashley's reply. "She says that she can be at the diner in 15. That good to you?"

"If it's good for you, bro."

The corners of Josh's lips turned up. "Grab your jacket Cochise, let's go." 

The drive to the diner was not a long one, only a few blocks, but it was fairly cold. He drove, even though Josh insisted that he was fine to do it himself. No, in the last year he had learned through one car crash, that it was just better if he drove. It wasn't that he was incapable, but some of the antidepressants he was on now made him drowsy, once in a while.

They sat down at a booth in the corner, and sunlight filtered through the large windows. Ashley only came in a few minutes after them, grinning happily, and almost skipping to the table, and sitting across from Chris, next to Josh. "Have you ordered yet?" The both shook their heads. 

This was a daily occurrence, more or less. Sometimes it was at Josh's house, being that his parents were almost never home, and sometimes at his own rented place or at Ashley's parents house. A waitress came over, and they all ordered, and once again were left to their own devices, Chris brought up the problem at hand again.

"So, Ash. Josh wants to go back up to Blackwood this year, during break."

He visibly winced when he saw how white Ashley had turned. On its own, Chris' hand began to reach out to take her hand, but Josh beat him too it. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Look, Ash. We don't have to go back. I just thought that maybe it would be good to get everyone back together for a little bit y'know?"

Now, still white, Ashley stared down at her hand, enveloped in Josh's larger one. "I...I mean..."

That was... That was sort of sweet. He kind of wanted to put his hand there too, but that almost seemed like invading their space and...and they weren't like that. He didn't want to do that, ruin whatever friendship he'd managed to salvage between Ashley and Josh in the last year, did he?

"I guess it might be good to get out for a while, a-and I mean-" he lightly nudged her leg with his own, hoping that she got the hint. "But...w-what if I want to do something different this year?"

Chris watched as Josh looked at her with a sort of interest that only came from suggesting a change in the annual Washington trip. Scandalous! But, maybe Ashley could get away with it, if he couldn't. "Different? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe we could stay at my house over break? You me and Chris?"

Ach. Bad suggestion, most likely. Josh wouldn't give up his trip for that. At least, perhaps he wouldn't have a year ago. He actually smiled at her, and took his hand away finally from hers. "I'll think about it, Ash. I kinda like that idea, actually." He let out a sigh he hadn't even known that he was holding in, and Ashley smiled, pleased with herself. 

Soon enough, they got lunch and began to eat. "So, Ash... Didn't you have a blind date last night? How'd that go?" Chris tries very hard not to groan-that had been a bit of a sore subject around him and Josh since she'd told them. They were both trying really hard to be supportive, and this must've been obvious to her, but...

She suddenly became shy. "I...was stood up, actually. Its alright, though. I mean, I just got a drink and went home, it was alright." Knowing Ashley, a drink meant at least three milkshakes and maybe a soda. She had a large milkshake in front of her now, of course, chocolate and tipped with whipped cream, making him almost wistful that he hadn't thought of it himself. But it was winter. So maybe, no. Not so jealous anymore.

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Chris asked. "You walked, didn't you? You must've been cold without anyone to drive you home." She shrugged.

"I was fine, I just thought you guys might be busy or something. I didn't want to bother you."

What if something had happened? Both of them would've felt awful. "Next time," he said gently. "Just call me, okay?"

"Or me," Josh added. 

"Not him. I don't want him driving into a lamppost at two at the morning again."

"Shut up, Cochise."

Ashley giggled. "Alright, fine. I'll call you next time. Stop worrying about me so much, okay? I can handle myself." He nodded, bit of course he wouldn't stop worrying about both of them. Even when he was trying to ignore the fact that he really, really wanted to kiss both of them, they were still like his family, and he would protect both of them to the death.

His loyalty was tested, a few minutes later when Ash knocked over her large chocolate milkshake, over the table. The majority of it ended up on his lap, before both of them could start shoving napkins at him, Ashley giggling but apologizing profusely at the exact same time.

"Its fine, quit apologizing. I'm going to go clean this up," Chris gestured at himself. "Be back in a minute or so."

He hadn't expected to see his two best friends-and crushes- only about half an inch away from each other, smiling the idiots. About to...about...

Suddenly, Chris wondered how long he had been the third wheel. Josh had known that he liked Ashley, and then this? On the other hand, Josh hadn't known that he also liked him. He turned around and went back into the bathroom, and paced back and forth. When had this happened?

The sudden agreeableness certainly evidenced that it (whatever the actual fuck 'it' was) had been going on for a while. Or maybe he was over analyzing again. Shit, yes, he was over analyzing this. What else was there to do?

A few minutes later, he exited the room again, still breathing heavily, still trying not to imagine Josh's lips on Ashley's.

They both acted is if nothing had happened upon his return. Why couldn't he sleep that night?

 

 

A week later, Josh had actually hugged Ashley of his own accord, and told her...almost cheerfully, that they were not going up to Blackwood this year. Instead, they would be spending break at his house, as his parents were going to be gone. Chris grinned and was soon pulled into the hug himself.

This, this was perfect. No more worrying about the others, or the trip. Just the three of them, and their winter break. Together, in only a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In which Chris has a good dream, Josh has a nightmare, and Ashley accidentally gets drunk.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full chapter wouldn't show up before but I believe its fixed now!

Josh's cold hands were holding his hips down, now to keep him from making any more of a fuss. His soft lips whispered increasingly dirty things in his ears, pausing occasionally to brush his lower lip against Chris' earlobe, or kiss Ashley.

Ashley had one hand raking through his hair, and the other up Josh's thin black shirt. He had been held on the edge of ecstasy for what felt like hours.

Far too long and he wasn't sure that he could keep it up much longer. Josh pressed his lips to his stomach, now and looked ready to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by three screeching sounds. Chris screamed and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor below far too hard for his liking.

After a minute of denial about the whole thing, he opened his eyes to find himself- sadly -not in the Washington's mansion, being ravished by both of his crushes. (And best friends, damn it! He's supposed to be taking care of them. He's supposed to be looking out for Josh and-)

No, it had only been a dream, however nice a dream it was.

He pulled himself up off of the floor, remembering that he had a class this morning, and was halfway through brushing his teeth before it hit him. He'd thought... That. About them. He was still hissing curses under his breath all the way to the class. Later.

He'd deal with this later. Now he had to take diligent notes on geography (ugh) and hope that he didn't think about it again until later, when he actually had the time to worry about anything other than where the hell the Tropic of Cancer was.

Suddenly Chris recalled why he had intentionally put off taking this class until now. He sighed again when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Unable to leave it, he picked it up and turned it on in his lap. Ashley had texted him. "Hiya whatcha up to this lovely morning?" She didn't usually text like that...unless... He started typing back.

"Good, I guess. Just in class. What are you doing?" If the answer happened to be Josh, he was going to be upset.

"Cool. I'm drinking with Jess, actually. Like..."Ashley was...a very open drunk. She was still typing. He wasn't even going to mention that she isn't even legally old enough to drink, and besides that it's only 10. And she hadn't even mentioned Jess since she had been the one orchestrating the prank that got Josh's sisters killed. "Drinkin a lot. You should probably come get me when ur class is ovr" Yep, there was drunk Ash slipping through.

"Okay. It'll be another half hour." He can practically hear her giggling.

Such a nice sound. "Take ur time. I'm not even close to dune yet."

"*donr!" She quickly tries to correct. "Oops I mean don!" Chris gave up and put his phone away, where it buzzes three more times before it finally quiets.

She needs spellcheck for these exact instances, he decided.

 

 

 

The world was still dark when he hard the voice call for him. He was careful, stepping around all the things on the floor, the things he knows are there but he can't see when its so dark.

"Josh?" The voice calls through that hall.

His parents are gone and it's Hannah. Its Hannah more often then it's Beth. He wonders if Beth doesn't want to talk to him. If so, he understands, but it still hurts.

They're dead. Of course they are. He'd accepted that one within a week, but it doesn't mean that they've stopped coming to him. He is their big brother after all, and they can't just leave him all alone. Although Josh supposes that he's never been 'alone', per say.

Everyone's tried their bests, even if their bests were like his fathers were, with never being around and when he was, there was nothing to be said in the way of comfort. He'd just brushed it off like Hannah and Beth had never been alive at all. Chris, and Sam, and even Ashley were always there.

They've always somehow known what to say and do, more or less and even when they can't see his sisters like he can, he forgives them, because they've always done the same for him.

He doesn't know why he let Ash talk him out of going up to the mountain. He's already got most of it set up now, only missing the little things that had to wait until everyone went up, like the pig head, and the cable cars locked up.

The saw was already put up, tested a thousand times to prevent any mishaps, and every single time he'd pull the lever and imagine that it was him or Ashley up there and even though he should've tested both more often he'd saved Ashley every single fucking time.

Why?

What is so wrong with him that he can't even save himself over someone who helped pull the prank that killed both of them?! He thinks he knows, but he doesn't want to think about it.

Hannah whispers again, wanting to know why he won't wake up. He tells her that he's awake, and yeah, he's coming but she cries out again, shrieks almost like a monster and he doesn't know why his hands are shaking so bad.

It's only his sister.

It's only his dead sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In which Josh sees one Doctor Alan Hill, Chris can't figure out geography, and Ashley spills the beans and takes a nap.~

He was still trying to figure out why he needed the credit from geography to graduate, anyways. That and...figuring out other things. His dream was pretty blurry now, anyways. Maybe if he didn't think about it for another hour or so, he'd forget it entirely. Jess let him in and had barely opened the door before breaking down into giggles.

Jess turned up her nose at Chris and snorted. "Look what your girlfriend did!" Telling her that Ashley was not his girlfriend had never done anything for him. So he instead just gave a halfhearted sort of grunt and looked at her, asleep and curled up by the bottom of the couch, snoring softly. He raised an eyebrow at Jess. 

"Do I get to ask why you were both drinking so early?" 

She shrugged. "Girl stuff," she replied shortly, turning g away. "You can take her home, right? I mean, I know she said that her parents are gone for the month,and everything, to Europe or whatever but she can take care of herself, right?" 

He nods. "I'll take her home." He doesn't get why she sounds so skeptical about that, so he chalks it up to the alcohol. Of course Ashley can take care of herself. Her parents had been traveling a lot her whole life, she'd been left alone for sometimes a week by age 14. She'd be fine.

"Well," Jess signals to his sleeping friend. "Better get on it, then."

 

 

Josh hates (almost) nothing more than going to see his therapist. And while Dr. Hill is obscenely different than any therapist he'd had before, he was still the same in all the right ways to make Josh uncomfortable.

Chris doesn't trust his driving, he knows that. Of course, Chris thinks its his pills that make him woozy, but he wants to do right by him, en if he never finds out. So he takes the bus.

He'd stopped taking his pills a while ago. What was the point when they didn't work right anyways? They didn't stop him from seeing things that weren't there, and more often then they helped they made him irritable and tired and sick. Why would nobody give him anything else, then? They'd just up the dosage or pass him off to somebody else but nobody had actually attempted to fix the problem.

He gets off a block from the office and walks the rest of the way. Dr. Hill's office looks the same as always, except a saw propped up in the corner that he knows isn't really there and a head on the desk that he's not nearly as sure about.

Dr. Hill greets him as always and they sit down, and he tries not to look at the saw that is identical to the one still set on that track on the mountain right now, just screaming it's potential. 

Again, as always, he's straight to the point. "So, what will you be doing this winter, Joshua?"

He knows what the man means and it frightens him. He's talked about going back on the anniversary of his sisters deaths, bring back the gang and try to make amends... Maybe he really does know what Josh had planned.

And that makes him uncomfortable, again. He avoids Dr. Hill's sharp gaze and looks to his own lap. "Well...I'm not going back. I'm spending the weekend with...some friends."

Of course he asks, but he has no right to know. "I see." Josh can face him properly, now that he's occupied with scribbling in that damned notebook. "Which friends?"

"Chris and Ashley."

He knows about them. He knows more about them than Josh should've ever let slip. And evry time he tried to fix it, he only made it worse. Dr. Hill raises an eyebrow. "I see," he said again, slower this time. "And have you decided how you feel about that, given your...complex relationship with both of them?"

He wanted to say no, but that would be to blatant a lie for him to get away with. Here, maybe it's easiest to just tell the truth. "Yeah. That's why I said okay, actually. I wanna figure this out." He wants to make it work, really. Chris deserves to be with Ashley, and Ashley deserves to be with Chris. He can't possibly kid himself about that. 

Yeah, Hill somehow found out that he wanted to be with them. 

Both of them.

Dr. Hill nodded carefully. "That seems like it could end badly, for any of you, if not all of you." 

Josh shrugged. "Maybe." But the way Ashley was happy to lean in so close yesterday, and smile, and share a joke, and just...just Chris, always was doing things that made him wonder if it wasn't such a crazy dream after all...

They went on like that, for another hour. Nothing so invasive came up again, so he was happy to be (mostly) truthful. The clock chimed, signalling the end of the appointment and Josh was halfway to the door before-

"Joshua?"

He made a small humming nose and turned to look at Dr. Hill. "If you ever have any problems, relation to not taking your medications, find me first."

How the fuck did he know about that?

 

 

 

Ashley was plenty easy to get into the car. Out of the car? No problem. It was when he tried to put her down that Chris had struggles. She hadn't woken up at all, and had ended up wrapping he arms tightly around his neck, and murmuring unintelligible things, leaving him to flush a dark red and try to gently shake her onto the couch. 

Finally he succeeded in this, heading into the kitchen to grab her a cup of water for when she woke up and some ibuprofen from the bathroom where he knew that it was kept. 

When he got back, she had already drank the glass of water. He handed her the ibuprofen and left to get her more water without a word. "Thanks," she'd softly groaned after taking the painkillers and drinking the second glass. "Ugh, that was so stupid. I don't know why I did that."

He tried to speak as softly as her. "Hey, its okay, we all make mistakes. Why did you go over and drink with less, though?" That was something he was still sort of confused about.

Ashley flinched. "I just...I..."

"Ash?" He interrupted. She looked up at him, appearing miserable. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'd never judge you."

After a 'Yeah' and a few quick breaths, she continued, still looking on the verge of tears. "I...I just don't know why Josh is even still talking to me. I killed his sisters, Chris. If not for me they'd still be fine and I...I..."

They'd talked about it before. This exact conversation had happened and he didn't think that he could do much more. "Ash. You know it wasn't just you, right! You told me yourself that you didn't even want to play that prank, you just got dragged along by your friends. Its not your fault. What happened was just a stupid mistake, okay? Its not your fault."

Somewhere in his speech he had leaned down and just enveloped her in his arms. It felt nice. "And...Josh. Why don't you call him, and ask him to come over, and you can tell him that you're sorry, if that helps."

"Y-yeah." She said after a minute. "I think I'd l-like that. C-Can we order a pizza maybe? And have a sleepover? I-I don't wanna be alone."

Chris had chuckled, a little. "Whatever you want, Ash."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
